User talk:Qbicle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nana Gray page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 20:48, October 16, 2011 RE: Confirmation Original discussion: User_talk:Herald_of_meridian#Agreement :Yep. Although I wonder how we will handle Black Gold Saw. Shall we isolate her original concept article or leave the plot where it is right now? [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 08:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::This issue applies to Dead Master too. I think we should cohere this discussion in one place and have some sort of a group decision as for what to do with characters of same name but in different incarnations / media. As Dead Master and Black Gold Saw do not have as many variations as Black Rock Shooter, it may still be okay to have just one article for each character with subheadings to denote different variations. This is just a suggestion though, as I would leave the final decision up to you as the admin in this case. Qbicle 09:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Going for the same approach as BRS will be far less confusing in the future if there will be more media that will integrate those characters. Now let's just wait for Kozakuu's response. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 09:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :From what I've seen Herald, go for it, your concept seems to be a sound one. Of course as a wiki, I suppose our goal is to create a space that's easily interacted with by all of the general populous. Kozakuu 11:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then, that makes things settled. You have my green light in making those articles, Kozakuu. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 11:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Err, perhaps it would be best if you were to create the article pages yourself since I don't know the exact desired title you want, eg: The Ordet version. Kozakuu 13:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question. Hi there, I was just wondering about your edit to the WRS page. I'm not a native Japanese and don't speak the language but I still have a quick question. "She is the source of the Gray clones, including Nana and Stella, of which the latter is addressed as "White" as she is considered as the perfect clone of WRS" Is it true that Black★Rock Shooter or Stella is actually adressed as "White" in the game? — Kozakuu 08:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I too am not fluent in Japanese. I simply look things up with the bare knowledge I have or rely on translations in order to understand things better. The plot in BRS THE GAME is not crystal clear as it leaves a lot of things for gamers to speculate here and there. :Stella has been addressed as White several times so I am sure this is correct. The term "White" was mentioned and explained to be a perfect clone by Nana at the end of chapter 3 in Moscow (but she does not know who the source of the cloning is). SAHA calls Stella the "final Gray" before correcting himself and re-addressing her as "White". WRS calls her that as well in their confrontation. - Qbicle 09:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey buddy ''Original discussion: User_talk:Kozakuu#Hey_buddy Thanks for the offer, there are a few things I need help with actually. The first is Stella's bike . Now, in official material and the art book (I've bought it) it's name is Black Trike while ingame it's called the Pigee Ninja by UEF members. Do you know what the actual name is? Other than that, i'm going to need some help with the Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME/Event Timeline article. I basically need translations of material from the game and before the game so it can be sorted. That said, I'm also curious about certain things in the timeline you linked on your profile. eg: WEBTUBE and the D'Addario person. Kozakuu 05:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :"ピギー・ニンジャ" ("Piggy Ninja" I assume) is the name of decoy operation of which Stella took part in New York, but apparently it can be changed from one of the dialogue choices. Black Trike should be the official name as stated in artwork and in merchandise sample's nameplate. :I'll look into the WEBTUBE and D'Addario later on. Should we start making the timeline first and I can translate as much as I can or fill in the gaps there? - Qbicle 06:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the information about the bike. As for the timeline, I think we can begin, I'll start the page but we need to agree on a model for the timeline. I've looked at a few wiki's timelines we can gain inspiration from. Kozakuu 07:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :After looking through the 4 timelines that you have provided, I think I will go with the Fallout one. The lore behind BRS THE GAME isn't as vast as the others, so we don't have many "sections" or "eras" to sort them out. What do you think? - Qbicle 08:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you on the Fallout one. On the topic of roles, shall I reword the pre-game information and you handle the ingame events? (Due to my admittedly awful translating skills) Kozakuu 13:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I have no problems with your proposals. I will translate the timeline events based on the Chinese link I have. Is it okay if you can lay the basic foundation of the timeline for me so I will know how to input the data? I will try to draw some time out on this in the near future - Qbicle 03:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I think I've worked out the model for the timeline. I've created examples in the article but I'll elaborate on them here. The year of the event is the heading and under that is the Month/Day of occurence. I think these events need to be fairly detailed but as you can see my examples are somewhat limited by lack of data. Obviously, the section concerning the ingame events will be the largest section as it will likely contain the most dates and events. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask. Kozakuu 05:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Manga Template Hey, since I'm working on standardizing the Innocent Soul and GAME Manga pages, I've created a test infobox for them which contains Authors, Volumes and the like. What do you think? Kozakuu 00:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You're doing a great job with the GAME Event Timeline by the way. :The info box looks great. It's easy on the eyes and clear to read. We will need to see if an "illustrator" field is needed as well as some mangas the author is not always the same as the illustrator. I think that we may need to have a "magazine" field as the magazine that the manga is serialised in is not the "publisher". In Innocent Soul's case the magazine is Young Ace and its publisher is Kadokawa Shoten. :The timeline will take some time for me to translate as I have other personal projects in hand as well. I will also plan to update the merchandise section as well as the recent Wonder Festival 2012 Winter has showcased a few more figures. - Qbicle 16:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Just my opinion, but the infobox looks too bright. Can't we just go back to the original style I made earlier? [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree entirely. The reason I colored the infobox that way is due to UnknownChaser's recent changing of the infoboxes. Personally, I liked the old style you made and would like to see it return. I'll set about changing the infobox to your style and will include Qbicle's suggestions. Kozakuu 06:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I see what you two meant there. I had a quick look on the current character infobox and that one is indeed a bit too bright at the moment (cyan field and white text don't mix), and is a bit too much of a contrast to the black background). But at least your version on the draft doesn't seem too hard to look at compared to that. I am happy with the old or the current draft version; I don't have much of a preference overall. - Qbicle 06:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I've updated the color scheme and included Qbicle's suggestions. I believe it looks fairly good and reminds me of Herald's infobox style. What do you think? I'm open to any criticism or suggestions. Kozakuu 10:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::The left column's text needs to be bold. Otherwise it's good. - Qbicle 07:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pictures Hey, I've got an idea I'd like to discuss. The various otherself page infoboxes (for example BRS) don't seem to have a standardized profile picture and the images come from different media forms. An idea I've had is to set the profile pictures to some of Huke's early art in which he drew the core characters Dead Master, BGS, Strength and BRS. The reason for this changing is that these illustrations seem to be the basic form of their depictions in all media. What's your opinion? Kozakuu 08:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. Changing the current profile pictures to the ones where they originate will give a better impression. Those that are originally created by huke should have profile illustrations from huke, and those that are not originally created by huke not should have pictures from media where they should come from; e.g. Rock from Innocent Soul currently has and should be the one from the manga, so a picture retconned by huke may not be most appropriate but it's ok to be placed in a gallery. - Qbicle 04:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the event timeline Hi, just a query regarding your recent edit to the event timeline. In 2041, the UEF create the Primary Support '''System '''according to your edit, I always thought it was Service not System or was I wrong about that? Either way it adds some clarification to the UEF PSS's role in the game. Also, would you say this is an appropriate start to the PSS article?: ''The Primary Support Service/System is a division of the United Earth Force otherwise known as the UEF PSS that is tasked with conducting the PROJECT 12 operation in San Francisco. By the way have you heard that the BRS THE GAME manga is out? I've got a few preview details on my profile if you haven't read it yet. Kozakuu 12:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :The full name of PSS in the event timeline would be a mistake on my part. I will correct that right away; thanks for the heads up. :What troubles me in my last edit is that in 2040 we have the first and last event that have an exact date, while others are listed as months only. The one that Dr Gibson contacts UEF about BRS is dated March 1 (2040.3.1), and judging from the content it should occur chronologically before the other ones in the same year, but time-wise this is in conflict with the event in February, where the head of UEF accepts Dr Gibson and BRS. The actual booklet lists so as well so it's not the Chinese translation's error. :That said, should we change the date to January 3 instead of March 1? :As for the manga adaptation of the game, I manage to find raw scans of the first volume. I haven't read it yet, but it apparently covers up to Stella meeting GRAY after all humans are gone. There also appears to be some minor plot changes too. - Qbicle 15:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I see what you mean with the chronology, I agree we should change the date. Kozakuu 04:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Name Translation Help Hi, I've left a message on Herald of Meridian's talk page and I'm sure he'll be able to help. As much as I'd love to help myself, I'm not particularly good at translating yet... Kozakuu (talk) 10:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: B★RS THE GAME Yonkoma I can't thank you enough for that link you sent me. I'll need to have it translated, though, as I haven't the faintest idea how to read Chinese, simplified or not... (; °Д°) Sing Love (talk) 23:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Rothcol or Rothcall Hey man, just stopping by to talk about an issue that's occured due to the recent localisation of the BRS Game. I've seen that name's such as Darry and Rothcol have been changed to Dully and Rothcall. As for creating articles with these character's, I believe we should continue using the original Japanese names. Just wanted to know what you think about this issue! Kozakuu (talk) 12:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Rothcall? Dully?? The localisation's names look a bit stranger than the original ones! :This is a wiki in English, and while Wikipedia and some other wikis written in English language will put English terms or names in priority over original if localised versions exist, we don't need to feel bound to go that way. I am happy to stick with the original Japanese names for article names, i.e. for Rothcol, we could introduce the article with something like this: : Rothcol (ロスコル, rosukoru), or Rothcall outside Japan / English localisation, is... :What do you think? Shall we stick with that format? We may need to enforce a policy so other users won't go edit everything the other way. - Qbicle (talk) 13:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with the method you've proposed as well as enforcing the policy. This means we also have to uphold the policy of using the original name on different pages such as "Stella talked to Rothcol" instead of Rothcall on the Stella page. I really need to get around to writing some guidelines... Kozakuu (talk) 21:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Trivia update I agree with your note on trivia. I cannot speak for the other B★RS content, however I would like to point out something for the Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME section. Both the game and its manga adaptation purposely leave a lot of ends untied, and the content is heavily influenced by the viewer's interpretation (the manga even moreso than the game). My question is this: do you think we should provide some popular interpretations, just point the ends out, or ignore them altogether? I have a feeling the fans would be coming to the wiki to find the truths about the content (I know that I came here in hopes if figuring out what happened to WRS a while back, for one). They might want to know more possibilities... ...or something along said lines. Thoughts? (In the meantime, I'll be editing out some trivia that I personally deem unecessary. Feel free to undo anything I do that you don't like.) Sing Love (talk) 05:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Overall a lot of B★RS media tend to have a lot of stuff that are left rather open ended, ambiguous, or unanswered, be it the plot or the characters themselves. This leaves viewers or players to try to interpret what they experience in their own ways in hopes of gaining further understanding, or perhaps in a way acceptable to them. As a result it is tricky to write or manage in an already difficult wiki due to the nature of its content. :I personally think that factual information should be in the wiki articles, and those that aren't should be refrained from adding, unless it is a hotly debated topic. I can't think of a "hotly debated topic" right on top of my head, but looking at your edits and interest, let's pick WRS here: I can understand that the fate of WRS may not be exactly clear; she might have survived after fighting Stella, but that is not up to me to decide (unless there is an official source stating clearly what has happened). We can perhaps leave the "fate" ambiguous in the article, and if needed mention a possible speculation on trivia, but don't go overboard on it. :Back on the trivia matter: If we are to include trivial information, we would need to determine what are relevant to the subject as well as its importance. If it's out of the blue or something of original research, then it should not be included. For example, it is known that the eye flame for WRS and Stella are not on the same eye, but there is no explanation for it, so we don't need to speculate reasons on this. The fact that the heel of WRS's shoes in-game and that on the figma action figure are different are also not needed to be mentioned IMHO (not that anyone has written that down on the article though; it's just a random example). :I think I will talk with User:Kozakuu and User:Herald of meridian on the inclusion of "possible interpretations" on articles. I tend not to meddle with such matters myself based on my own decision (or lack of), hence I usually don't intervene in these edits. - Qbicle (talk) 08:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC)